1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for purifying air while moving.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air is closely connected to the environment in which humans live. Air influences the health of people every moment through inhalation and skin contact. For this reason, recently, air purification is attracting a lot of interest. Since the air cannot be seen, it is necessary to detect the degree of contamination in the air.
A conventional air purification system includes an air inhalation unit inhaling the air, a filter unit purifying the inhaled air, and an outlet unit discharging the purified air. Such a conventional air purification system can inhale the air only within a limited range.
A conventional air purification system provided in a home or office is stationary. An air purification system is usually fixed on a shelf or a desk when it is small and is usually positioned along a wall when it is big. When such a stationary air purification system is used, only air within a limited range is purified. Even if convection is used, it takes a large amount of time to purify the entire amount of indoor air using convection. Moreover, when space is not open but is partitioned, convection is not efficiently performed. As a result, only air within a limited range around the air purification system is purified.
Therefore, a method and system for purifying air in a wide range within a short period of time is desired.